


Indebted

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adjusting To A New Life, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mikasa and Levi do not hate eachother, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, Past Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Self Confidence Issues, slow build-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something you don't know<br/>A secret he doesn't show.<br/>A sensitive sign on his arm.<br/>You got your skeletons as well,<br/>Some secrets you know you'll never tell.</p><p>×××</p><p>Six years ago, Mikasa Ackerman was rescued from Child traffickers and put into Foster Care. Ever since, she has lived with The Jaegers'. </p><p>One morning, Carla receives a call. The police having found Mikasa's cousin, Levi, she decides to take him in as she did Mikasa.</p><p>×××</p><p>I do not own Attack On Titan or any of the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted

The sound of thundering footsteps crashed down the carpeted stairs, followed by the barking of a dog. The woman startled and dropped the butter knife she was using, which caused mayonnaise to splat on the floor.

"Eren! What is all of that noise?!"Carla demanded, frustrated at the boys antics.

Said teenager scrambled into the kitchen, socks nearly slipping on the tile floor. Eren turns his head and shrieked, noticing the dog was right on his tail. He quickly used his hands to pull himself up on the clean counter beside Carla and tucked his knees to his chin. The small Lhasa Apso bulleted into the kitchen, looking around frantically before finally settling its beady eyes on the brunette teenager. Eren tensed and stared at the dog but quickly snapped out of it when his mother smacks his arm.

"Eren Jaeger! Get down from there!"

Eren snaps his head up at his mother, a betrayed look falling upon his face,"But- Titan! He's trying to kill me!" He defends, pointing to the dog who is jumping up and down, barking.

"You're sixteen years old and you're still afraid of Titan?" She asks incredulously.

"I'm not scared!" He insists.

Carla raised an eyebrow. Eren huffed and rolled his emerald eyes, "I don't even know why he's chasing me!"

His mother smirked and reached into the large pocket of Eren's basketball shorts and pulled out a short yet thick red rope with large knots on each. Eren's eyes widened, "How'd you kn-" Eren's eyes then narrowed. "Mikasa." He hissed venomously.

He pushed himself off of the counter and stormed back upstairs. Carla shook her head, too amused with her children. Looking down at the family dog of six years, who was peering up at the woman expectantly. She smiled and tossed the rope to the dog and watched the ball of fluff retreat.

Carla went back to making sandwiches but remembered that she dropped the butter knife with mayo on the floor. She looked down and saw a clean knife and clean floor. One word; Titan. She sighed and picked up the knife, rinsed it in the sink, and wiped it with a sponge. She dried it off and placed it on the wooden cutting board. Gaze sweeping the contents on the counter, the woman realized she needed cheese.

She had just opened the refrigerator when a shrill ringing went through the hallway. She shut the refrigerator door and walked to the home phone system. She picked up the phone, not bothering to read the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Hello, My name is Rico Brazenska and I'm calling from Garrison Hall, May I speak with Carla Jaeger?"_

"This is her." Carla replied with concern in her tone. Why would a child care service be calling?

_"Great, well, I am calling under circumstances regarding Mikasa Ackerman."_

Carla froze, face paling. "I-Is There a problem?" She couldn't mask the fear in her voice.

" _It's about a family member."_

 

 

***

 

  Eren stormed up the stairs, his mind set on one thing: Attack on Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa! I hurt my ankle!" He yelled feigning anguish. He knew she'd open the door, seeing as how overprotective she is.

He let a smirk form on his face, and just as he predicted- footsteps. the door unlocking. "Eren are you-" She was cut off by Eren picking her up and putting her small but heavy form on his shoulder.

"E-Eren! Your ankle!"

"This is for putting the dog toy in my shorts." Eren spat without any real venom.

Mikasa blanched.

The next thing she knew, she was tossed onto her bed. She was about to ask what he was doing until she felt something plushy hit her head, causing her hair to frizz to the side. She glared at Eren through her bangs and grabbed a baby blue pillow and smacked him twice as hard. Eren shrieked as he lost his balance, falling onto the floor. Mikasa took the opportunity and grabbed the small pillow Eren used, leaving him defenseless. She grinned and then launched herself at Eren, relentlessly attacked him with pillows.

"Ah! Truce! I call a truce!" Eren squealed, voice muffled as he shielded his head.

"No mercy." Mikasa stated almost mechanically.

"No! Please!" She hit him one more time before relenting. Eren breathed out a relieved sigh and grinned at Mikasa.

"Your hair is a mess." She commented.

"My hair is always a mess." Eren retorted with a snort.

"Touche."

The teens sat there for about ten minutes talking idly and laughing before they heard a knock on the open doorframe. The teens both looked up at Carla who wore a serious expression. Her lips pulled into a tight line.

Eren raised an eyebrow in concern, "Mom? Is everything alright?"

She nodded but beckoned the two with her fingers, "This is important. We need to talk."

 

 

***

 

Carla grasped the phone tighter, "What happened after they got him out of there?"

" _After he was found, Chief Erwin Smith of the Trost Police department took him to the hospital. He was there for about two weeks."_

"Why is it that I am just now hearing about this?"

_"His file had to be dug up from the archives. We had long considered him deceased."_

"May I ask what the damage was?" Carla asked.

" _The major damages were two broken ribs over the left lung and a severe concussion, trauma from a blunt object, Minor damages consisted of many bruises, self inflicted injuries on his wrists and thighs. Psychologist, Petra Ral, claims that they were only coping mechanisms and no psychological damage any further. We do suggest he be subjected to a therapist."_

"Did they catch those sick bastards?" Carla growled.

_"They have yet to identify the people who were involved. As of this moment Levi is currently in a Foster home."_

"They put him into the Foster Care System?!" Carla hissed.

_"Yes ma'am."_

"I want him. Get me the paperwork and records. That kid will not survive in foster home. At least here he will feel more comfortable. This same incident happened 6 years ago with Mikasa. I will do anything it takes to get that boy."

_"I understand. I will do anything I can to get him to you, Ms. Jaeger."_

 

 

×××

 

The two teens sat on the leather couch and waited patiently for Carla to talk to them. "They found him." Carla started. Her face was pinched as if it physically hurt her to talk about it.

The teens looked at her with confusion written on their faces. "Found him?" They parroted.

Carla looked to Mikasa, "Levi. They found Levi."

×××

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Eren complained as he begrudgingly rolled an off-white paint onto the maroon wall, still bitter about practice.

20 minutes ago:  


_"But mom! I have football practice!"_

_"You're the best on the team, I'm sure coach Shadis would let it slide this once. Just call him and tell him you can't make it."_

"Stop sulking and get working." Mikasa scolded half-heartedly.

Eren stepped down from the stool and walked to the small box on which he set his phone. Just as he was about to put on music, the door to the room opened.

Carla walked in holding a tray of fresh lemonade. Eren snorted and rolled his eyes. Carla looked offended, "What?"

"How clichè, The mother making lemonade and the kids being subjected to slavery."

Mikasa snorted, grabbed a glass of lemonade with a 'thank you', and sat down on their fathers Laz·y·boy chair.

Carla smirked, "Hey at least I don't subject you to slavery and not bring refreshments."

"Well you could buy me that penny board I saw at-" He was cut off by his mother.

"Eren, No. The last time you-"

"Mom that was two years ago!" Eren argued.

"Ms. Johnson got really hurt!"

Eren tossed his arms up, "Bullshit!"

His mother smacked him on the side of his head with her free hand, "Language!"

Mikasa sipped at her drink while the other two bickered about how Eren crashed into Ms. Johnson, an elderly blind lady who lived across the street, while riding his penny board that he got for Christmas. Mikasa looked out the window of the bedroom. "I still remember that day like it was yesterday."

 

***

 

Eren stood in the doorway of the newly painted bedroom, admiring his work. Yes his work, because Mikasa had to go visit her girlfriend, Annie, who was hospitalized because she had a bad asthma attack.

Eren sipped the last of his third glass of lemonade and started peeling the painters tape from the borders of the door, windows, and floor. He crumpled up the plastic tarp that protected the hardwood from the paint and tossed in in the garbage bin along with the tape. He used the small black handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The brunette decided it was time to get some furniture into the bare room. He clapped and walked out to the hallway where boxes had been extracted from the attic. Eren dragged the heavy cardboard boxes into the room easily. Now, the hard part.

"Fucking IKEA furniture."

 

×××

 

Three hours later, Eren had put together a mahogany bedframe, A marching desk, and a dresser. He may have had to rebuild them a couple of times over but hey, at least he got it done. And Mikasa did say that she'd get him that penny board. Eren walked out of the room and padded downstairs. He caught the savory smell of his mothers cooking and greeted her.

"Hey ma."

"Ah Eren, did you finish up?"

"Tomorrow I'll put the mattress on along with all the sheets and shi- stuff!"

Carla sent him a warning look. Eren winced. "Go take a shower. And then come eat. Mikasa is staying with Annie tonight, so It'll just be us two."

Eren dreaded the awkward that would be him and his mother at dinner. He sighed and went upstairs.


End file.
